Recueil d'OS Code Lyoko
by Miliampere
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur Code Lyoko. Tous genres et tous personnages confondus.
1. Chapter 1

Une peur pareille.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "peur"._

_ Flèche Laser !

Une flèche grise sortit du bras d'Odd, atteignant la cible de la tarentule, la réduisant à néant en quelques secondes. Odd tourna autour de lui, regardant autant ses amis que ses ennemis. Yumi était en train de protéger Aelita, les lasers du Tank s'écrasant sur ses éventails. Ulrick s'était triplé lui-même pour déconcentrer le crabe, et il fallait encore s'opposer à un Tank pour enfin arriver à la tour.

C'était, il fallait le dire, une catastrophe.

Odd avait déjà perdu vingt points de vie alors qu'un bloc arrivait derrière lui pour lui faire la peau.

_ Yah ! Enfin un peu d'action pour le pro du Lyoko Style !

_ Odd, arrête et tire, ta tête rentrera plus dans les scanner à ce rythme !

_ Odd, Ulrick, vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, alors arrêtez de discuter et agissez, la satellite continu de s'en prendre aux antennes de la ville !

_ Oui Einstein.

Combats, tirs, épées, points de vie, destruction des monstres… Il y en avait de tous les côtés et Odd pour une fois, approuvait Jérémy. Il devait feinter le Tank, pulvériser le broc, défier le crabe, protéger Aelita… Yumi fut la première à être dévirtualisée, en sauvant la vie d'Aelita.

Ulrick feinta rapidement et enfonça sa lame dans le haut du crabe, le tuant à son tour. Le bloc put ainsi passer à l'attaque et frappa le dos d'Ulrick qui disparut à son tour. Un autre laser bien placé permit à Odd d'en finir avec celui qui venait de dévirtualiser son ami de dortoir.

_ Aelita, derrière moi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se plaça en sécurité derrière son ami, lui-même se battait contre le tank. Ils esquivaient à droite à gauche. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Odd proposa de se séparer. Il partit à gauche, permettant à Aelita de foncer à la tour sur leur droite.

Grave erreur.

Le Tank, après avoir compris la ruse du blond, retourna attaquer la « fille de Lyoko ». C'est alors que tout partit au ralenti aux yeux de Odd. Le laser rouge avança vers Aelita alors qu'elle-même courrait vers la tour. Soit elle prenait le laser, soit elle esquivait, et tombait dans la mer numérique.

Elle esquiva.

Odd sentit ses entrailles se tordre, ressentant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu dans son « jeu vidéo favori ». La peur. Une peur qui parcourait toutes ses veines, qui entrait dans tous ses pores, qui lui engourdissait la tête. Et alors qu'il voyait Aelita se tordre telle une marionnette, il entendit les cris d'agonie de ses trois amies, autour du super calculateur. Sans expliquer comment il faisait, il se mit à courir, plus vite qu'il n'avait couru de sa vie. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où le corps de son amie tombait. Elle n'était plus sur terre et il s'élança vers elle.

Quittant lui-même le sol, il attrapa la main d'Aelita, et toujours les cris de ses compagnons dans la tête, il balança de toute la force de son bras, le corps d'Aelita vers la terre ferme, alors que son corps à lui partait vers les profondeurs de Lyoko.

Sentant l'apesanteur courir sur lui, il tourna son poignet vers son propre ventre, et murmura les deux mots qui lui sauveraient la vie :

_ Flèche Laser.

Le scanner s'ouvrit sur un corps tremblant, tendu, et usé. Odd s'allongea devant les scanner, le peur parcourant encore son corps. Il entendit alors la voix off de Yumi.

_ Elle est entrée dans la tour, elle va la désactiver, le Tank n'a pas eu le temps de réagir.

Il sourit, toujours face contre terre, attendant, quelques secondes, quelques instants, que la voix de Jérémy rompt le silence qui rassurait si bien Odd.

_ Retour vers le passé.

Mardi matin, les Lyko Guerrier profitèrent de la récré pour se rendre à l'usine, et ainsi aller voir l'intelligence artificielle devenu plus qu'un programme aux yeux de ses amis.

_ Odd. Merci.

Le soulagement et le respect s'entendaient dans la voix d'Aelita qui à travers l'écran, rendait hommage à son sauveur.

Les « merci » retentirent dans la salle et Odd se sentit doucement rougir. Il ne souriait pas, ne se vantait pas. Rien de tout cela. Ulrick faillit faire un comentaire à ce sujet, mais le geste d'Odd le coupa dans son élan.

Odd s'approcha de l'écran et regarda Aelita dans les yeux.

_ Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille.

Et ils se sourirent.


	2. Effet Guirlande

Effet Guirlande

Une semaine dans le collège Kadik. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenus…

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 8ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "guirlande"._

Dans le collège Kadik, il y avait une drôle d'ambiance.

Tout d'abord, c'était bientôt Noël. Ouais bon et alors… Ce n'était pas une raison pour que tout ailles aussi mal non ?

Lundi matin, ça ne faisait même pas une heure que les cours avaient commencé que le proviseur se retrouvait avec deux chenapans en face de lui.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Ben…

- Euh…

- Deux heures de retenue suffiront-elles ?

- Ben…

- Euh…

- Sortez !

Les deux élèves partirent presque en courant. Une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire le lundi matin, s'était bien de se faire enguirlander par le dirlo.

Mardi midi, cantine. Aelita et Jeremy étaient en train de discuter informatique à un tel niveau que les trois autres lyoko-guerrier ne prenaient même plus la peine d'écouter.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces deux guignols, toujours dans leur machin d'informatique. Vos sortir un peu, au lieu de rester Has Been.

- Odd, fais moi ce plaisir s'il te plait, j'ai la flemme. Souffla Ulrick sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

- Eh, Sissi, avec ta touffe à la Lady Gaga et tes bijoux en toc, t'as pas l'impression s'être une guirlande électrique passée dans un mixeur ?

Yumi et Aelita s'étouffèrent dans leur verre d'eau alors qu'Ulrick et Odd se tapaient dans les mains.

Mercredi soir, Ulrick était en train de regarder Odd et Kiwi se battre dans la chambre des deux garçons. Après avoir courut, gémit, grogner, s'être roulé par terre, mordu, montrer les dents, faire les yeux de chien battu, il avait fini par abdiquer.

Kiwi ? Non, Odd.

- Laisse Odd, ce chien est plus têtu que toi.

- Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas mettre son collier-guirlande ? Je lui ai crée exprès ?

Jeudi dans l'après midi.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'usine, les 5 jeunes discutaient tranquillement de leurs projets pour les vacances, Jeremy se préparant déjà à des avancées informatique concernant le cinquième territoire.

- Yumi, c'est quoi ça ?

La japonaise sortit une guirlande électrique de son sac et la tendit à Jeremy. Je pensais qu'on pourrait l'accrocher au super calculateur, histoire d'égayer un peu cet endroit, pour quand tu y passes des heures à nous envoyer nos véhicules.

C'est ainsi que fut installer une guirlande clignotante autour du super calculateur.

- Dîtes les gars, on ne pourrait pas faire un petit sapin dans le territoire banquise ? Ou dans le territoire forêt si vous voulez…

- Odd, la ferme !

Vendredi soir.

- Bonnes vacances !

- Bonnes vacances !

Cette phrase retentissait tel un leitmotiv dans les couloirs et dans la cour. Les membres de la « Mission AX Anti-Xana » comme le disait si bien Odd, étaient dans le foyer des élèves à siroter une canette.

- Ca va être le pied !

- Ouais, sur, maintenant que tu n'as plus ta petite-amie dans les pates !

Odd tira la langue à Yumi qui jouait avec un bout de guirlande brillante et douce. Elle l'enroula sur elle-même pour en faire un diadème et la posa sur la tête d'Aelita.

- Joyeux premier noël sur terre.

Et ils se mirent à rire.

FIN.


End file.
